good_luck_charlie_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Butt Dialing Duncans
Teddy experiences the pitfalls of both digital technology and manipulation when she flatters her mother to get permission to attend a midnight movie on a school night. But during the course of bragging to her friend Ivy about her successful ploy, she sits on her innovative new phone and "butt dials" her mom who hears every word and sets out to get sweet revenge. Meanwhile, PJ complains about George Van Brunt, his intimidating lab partner, to Emmett, unaware that he has accidentally dialed his cell and it has recorded the entire message on Van Brunt's voicemail. Back at home, Bob and Gabe attempt to put together a toy helicopter in an effort to have more dad-son time, but things don't go as planned when Bob sees how complicated the instruction manual is!http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20100428disney12/ Episode Summary Bob comes home from work and tells his kids that he has got presents for them. Both PJ and Teddy get new cell phones, Gabe gets a electronic toy helicopter, while Charlie gets a singing horse.Teddy and Ivy are talking about seeing the movie "Dusk", but it's a mid-night screening and Teddy believes her mom won't let her go so Ivy tells her to tell her mom how cool she isAmy is in the kitchen going trough spices when Teddy comes comes in and starts being BMF's (Best Mom Forever) with her.Amy and Teddy are giving each other makeovers when Bob comes in and Teddy asks if she can go to see "Dusk", her mom says she can. Ivy and Teddy are happy that they can go see the movie but while talking about how Teddy tricked Amy, she butt diales Amy and Amy listens to there conversion.Amy and Bob talk about what Teddy did and Amy decideds grounding her is not enough, that she must do something else. Ivy and Teddy are in the line up to see Dusk when both of there moms come and both get embarrassed by them. Later Amy and Teddy talk about what happened.Teddy tells Charlie, through video, that if she ever needs to fool a parent to make them think there cool, dad is the way to go. Bob hears Teddy trough the baby monitor and tells Teddy she's grounded. Teddy then thinks she has turned of the monitor, but Bob can still hear her. Bob finishes by saying "Good luck Charlie". Amy then comes in and asks if she is cooler then Mary Lou Wentz and Teddy says she is. It then shows Mary Lou, and Ivy and Ivy tells Mary Lou that shes cooler then Amy.PJ and Emmett are looking at who they got paired up for science partners, Emmett gets the smartest kid in the class while PJ gets George Van Brunt,a bully. PJ is trying to work but Emmett keeps making noise, and PJ complains he got stuck with VanBrunt, they then start making fun of him and PJ relizes that he butt dialed Van Brunt.PJ and Emmet find out that Van Brunt got his phone taken away and that they still have time to delete the message.While trying to delete the message, Van Brunt and Mrs. Jeter walk in on PJ and Emmett. They them find out that they took the wrong cell phone and PJ puts Van Brunt's cell phone in a type of liquid. PJ then says that he will buy VanBrunt a new phone.Van Brunt is able to check his messages from his old phone on his new one and both Emmet and PJ decided they will carry him around for the day.Gabe and Charlie are listening to "Happy Horse" when Bob comes in and notices that "Happy Horse" needs new batteries. After Gabe disagrees, they start building the helicopter.Gabe comes home from school earlier to fly the helicopter, but to his and Bob surprise, it flies itself (they don't realize Charlie is controlling the remote).Gabe tries to get rid of "Happy Horse" but his helicopter gets broken instead of the horse. The episode ends with "Happy Horse" telling Charlie that they have a problem with Gabe, and tells her that they need to get rid of him. End Credits The episode ends with "Happy Horse" telling Charlie that they have a problem with Gabe, and tells her that they need to get rid of him. Among the laughter,the "Happy Horse" song plays. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was watched by 3.8 million viewers. *As an error, no background vocals are heard in the theme song. This happens again in "Teddy's Bear".and "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band". Production Information * International Premieres *December 13, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions/Errors *"Dusk" is a parody of the "Twilight" movies. *Teddy says her phone can do everything from watching trailers to texting, but in Kwikki Chick , When Teddy asks for a new phone she says it can't do any of that. *When Teddy and Amy have mud masks on, Amy says that if she moves her face her face will crack, but Teddy is talking normally, and her mud mask doesn't crack. *The Happy Horse song is a parody of the Happy Happy Joy Joy song from Ren and Stimpy. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Micah Williams as Emmett *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz *Adam Cagley as George Van Brunt *Wendle Josepher as Mrs. Jeter * Wendle Josepher as Mrs. Jeter death in 2010 George shot her *Mr.Piper cameo References